Eyewear typically has a nosepiece that is formed as part of the frame or is secured directly to the lens. Eyewear that incorporates a wraparound lens, commonly referred to as a shield lens, is well known in the art. Eyewear with a wraparound lens is often used by individuals when they are engaged in athletic activities, such as biking, skiing, and running. A problem common with eyewear, such as eyewear with a shield lens, for example, is that the nosepiece is not adjustable. An additional problem is that such eyewear can fog up due to the heat and perspiration generated by the user during athletic activities.
It is an object of the present invention to provide eyewear having an adjustable nosepiece that reduces or overcomes some or all of the difficulties inherent in prior known devices. Particular objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art, that is, those who are knowledgeable or experienced in this field of technology, in view of the following disclosure of the invention and detailed description of certain embodiments.